In the Garden of Magic
by PartykingofMirkwood
Summary: She never would have thought that her life would change this drastically. I mean, things like this only happen it movies. Poeple don't believe in anything unknown or out of the ordinary. Except for when its in the form or a beautiful man... Alien... Creature and a hostile arrow pointed at your head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lovelies! Please enjoy and review my story! I hope you enjoy as well as staying tuned for the fourth season of the Walking Dead. There is strong language in this fic but nothing bad. I might change it to M if you think I should.**

Chapter 1: You may never see it coming.

There are times when you feel as if you have a storm cloud floating above your head. Pounding drama and irritations that make your head swell up in frustration and fictionalize a comic burst. But in reality, there is no storm cloud, it's just Andi. The person sulking in the coffee shop of 21st ave. People watching. Watching the tan, fit, lean cashier pick up trash that was discarded on the table by the counters long ago. When the chore is completed, she races to meet her next customer as he saunters up to the counter to pay, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

'Something she should have done 45 minutes ago.' Andi smiles grimly to herself, wallowing in amusement as a piece of trash broke free of the can and fell down to the floor. 'She didn't even put in the goddamn trash properly.'

She shook her head, a small movement of disappointment.

Then there is the regular cop, who like Andi, comes everyday around eight at night. He's a good-looking man. With his cropped light ginger hair and hazel eyes. Andi looks him up and down, almost subconsciously, and clicks her tongue in appreciation.

The cop never realizes this. He's too focused on the cashier, who been his main target since he joined the force. Suzy Mae. He says her name, not seductively but not innocently either. The graceful cashier knows his intentions, hell, she's even taken advantage of his charming looks and nice body, but she'll never admit to him that she truly harvests feeling for him. The cop walks out, nods to Andi, as always, and the bell above the tinted door chimes as he takes his leave.

"Always the charmer isn't he?" Suzy Mae looks up appreciatively from her workstation, giving Andi a coy smile. Andi scoffs and brings the now lukewarm liquid occupying the mug set in front of her to her lips. She pauses and narrows her eyes mischievously at Suzy Mae.

"If you say so... personally, I'm just a tad bit irked that he hasn't come over here and tried to get in my pants." She grins, a Cheshire grin that implies all sorts of things, Suzy Mae gets the hidden message and slightly wrinkles her nose at the coded insult shot at her by the woman sitting across from her. She furrows her eyebrows in annoyance and empathizes it as she calculates the total profits for the days by slamming down the keys of the cash register as she inserts in numbers.

"He's not like that thank you. And whats got your panties all up in a wad today, _Andres_? Last time I recalled, you and Steve were the sweetheart couple? Hmm.."

Now it was her turn to hold the reigns. The two women, suddenly on the battleground of pride. The one on the left: the cashier who is the friend with benefits of the handsome policeman (and she's not the only one might I add, unbeknownst to her) and the one on the right: sulking because she caught her boyfriend of exactly 3 weeks cheating on her.

What could she say to that? Andi just got 'told'. Not only

did the sly cashier pinpoint every single one Andi's wounds, but she also pulled the 'embarrassing real name' card.

"Ouch Suze. That really stung. You know I hate it when people call me that!" Andi made a faux act of getting stabbed in the heart. The cashier laughed heartily mumbling a 'its not my fault your parents thought you were a boy!' under her breath as the atmosphere between the two lightened once more and the battleground faded into thin air. Andi chuckled to herself before bringing the mug to her lips once more and taking a savory sip of the skim green tea latte she had purchased over 2 hours ago. Once the taste was expelled from her tongue, she hesitantly set the mug down again and looked passively out into the city, whom she has neglected for almost two and a half hours.

She gently whips out a notepad from her back pocket. A small, ratty memopad that she uses to write down her thoughts. Just random thoughts. Nothing special. She finds an gel pen on the floor near the table closest to her and complains silently about having to move, but grabs it anyways and begins to write:

-Cars zoomed by, the drivers not even taking notice of the coffee shop or the two women who resided inside. The world was doing its own routine, it had no time to deal with two romantically fucked women. Even the bikers, whose lives were in the hands of the car drivers who had very little patience for them and their method of transportation, were too focused to the swerving of the tires and the noises of the road to glance or even peek at the humble shop of 21st ave.-

Andi sighed.

She really needed to grow some self confidence. This wasn't the first time this has happened. There was Marcus, Sebastian, Shaun, and Sang Lee as well. Andi winced as she counted out her past failed romantic endeavors on her hand. 'It probably won't be the last either.' She grimaced, tightening her hold on the mug and staring venomously out the window.

"Darlin' your pretty self is going to stay like that forever is you make that godforsaken face any longer." Suzy Mae piped up and bent down to grab the cleaner. She grunted as she pulled herself up and set the chemical formula gently on the counter, as if it would break if she did it any harder. "Don't let it get to your head. If you didn't pick all these boys at the club, then you wouldn't have this problem!" Her raised voice bounced off the decorated walls, the cheap pictures of the romance countries and models pretending to have a joyous time drinking coffee in one another's presence.'

Andi sighed.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." She offered up. Her voice now weakened with the toll of the day weighing on her. Today was really catching up on her. Mass amounts of school work ruthlessly pounded upon her, adding more stress on her imaginary storm cloud, and the finals coming up were no joke either. She brought her hand up to cradle her chin. Turning her head to look at Suzy Mae she put on a weary smile.

"My storm clouds are just raging a hurricane today, Suze. It'll get better tommorow."

"Yeah. A'right." Suze snorted and with a final click, shut the cash register tight and set out to gather her belongings from the back. Andi watched as her friend disappeared behind the 'employees only' doorway and as she emerged, with her beloved cheetah patterned purse in hand.

"Get your lazy ass up and let's go." Suze made her way to the doorway, past the still situated Andi, and stood at the doorway before turning around and looking expectantly at her. Andi chugged down the last of her latte and hastily shuffled out of the shop.

She stepped out to be embraced by the florescent light of the overhead street lamp and the brightly illuminated windows of the Kangaroo across the street. A humid breeze swept the area and dust and dirt spiraled in the air before returning back to the ground again. Andi closed her eyes, feeling her face getting clammy from the weather and her senses getting adjusted to the polluted city air. A soft nudge from Suze let her know her friend was leaving. Whispering a soft goodbye, she waited until she no longer heard her friends heels hitting the concrete sidewalk to turn and begin her walk to the bus stop.

Andi made her way down to S 21st ave, her storm cloud following suit. Nodding ever so slightly as she walked to her destination, she looked up at the sky. Once again, it always fascinated her. The vast open space above us all, just looming over the whole city, state, country, earth. Of course, she saw no stars except for the imitations which were really helicopters chopping through the night sky.

She takes out the memopad once again.

-When a person is walking, a lot of the times, they are too focused on the ground. They keep their eyes straight ahead or observe the ground beneath them instead, to check for any dangers or future threats to the balance of themselves. When one looks at the sky, it feels as if you, yourself, have been shrunken down. It is no longer about you. You feel as if you're apart of something. The world. You wonder: how many people are experiencing this as well? The beauty of the sky, when you take the time to engage in appreciating it, will never cease to amaze you.-

Andi smiled. Her gaze set on the dark purple tinge of the sky above her. She slowly brought her gaze down back to land and spotted her regular bus stop when she began to go down a hill. Picking up her pace just a little bit, she set out determined before reaching her goal.

Waiting for the bus was always a bore, you're just standing there. No TV or microwave to save you. Andi gave a huff of relief when she saw that she was alone once more, being that having another person wait with you in the silence is most awkward. Taking a quick look at her watch, Andi calculated about 7 more minutes until the bus came. 'And until I can finally get home.' She chuckled, happiness shooting through her at the thought of crawling into bed.

To the right of the bus stop, music blared from a bar that seemed to be quite rowdy, with the overflow of the masses loitering outside with chilled beer bottles in their grasp and prostitutes gliding a finger down their partners chest. Strobes of light flickered across the sidewalk from inside and the raucous laughter spilled from the open passageways. Andi scrunched her face up in distaste as more guffawing could be heard.

"What the _fuck_ do you think YOU'RE doing?! _HUH_!?" A loud, enraged voice boomed as a body was flung on the roadside. Andi watched as a burly, thick but tall man stomped out like a raging bull. The man glared down at the other strewn out on the pavement.

'Almost like the Minotaur.' Andi thought, engrossed in the scene playing out before her eyes. A hint of a smile twitching on her lips as the entertainment kept her occupied.

4 minutes away from getting on the bus.

"Answer me you piece of shit!" The Minotaur screamed, infuriated that his threats were going unheard by his victim. The strewn man lazily opened his eyes and registered his position before cockily getting up on his feet and wiping the blood and spit off his chin.

"Your girl was practically _beggin_' me for a fuck. Keep ya bitch on a leash, mister." He snarled and dodged as the Minotaur let out an rage filled bellow and lunged at him. Realizing that the smaller man had the upper advantage, Andi watched as the Minotaur reached in his pocket for something.

2 minutes until the bus comes.

In times of danger, one might not register the fact that they are the ones who are precariously treading the safety-danger line until its too late. People have the mindset that those horrid things you hear claiming people's innocent lives ever day won't happen to them and that is a big part of why it never occurs to them that it could happen to them as well. Others simply have no fear and truly don't think of death as a punishment, rather they embrace it as a sign that their time in the material world was finished.

Andi didn't know what to think.

Not when the Minotaur brought out a gun and not when he was pinned to the ground by the late-arriving security. She was certainly not prepared for when the gun, pointed in her direction, was fired and rocketed directly in her chest.

The bus makes its way toward the stop.

Screams emitted from the terrified audience as they watched the girl who wasn't even involved stumble downwards. Strangled gasps were all that she could do. The Minotaur froze, dropping the gun as soon as he realized what he had done and the security guards shoving him into the ground even deeper before racing over to the dying woman's side.

"It's alright, lady. Please stay with us. SOMEONE call 911 for fucks sake!" Yelled security guard number one, who swept her into his arms and looked on helplessly as her life faded. "_STEPHEN_!"

"They sent out a dispatcher, they should be here soon, boss." Security guard number two breathed out breathlessly as he ordered the others to calm down and gather the crowd.

Andi felt her body go cold. It wasn't exactly painful. The shock of actually getting shot was still being processed through her mind. The warmth from the security guard did little to help her. Andi closed her eyes and waited for it to all end. How was she supposed to figure that her life would end because of a brawl on the streets? She heard the bus doors open and a concerned driver shout out for the ambulance over the phone. The cool waft from the air conditioning breezed over her face. She was so close to getting home.

Her body went numb from her neck down and her breathing slowed. She didn't even hear the security guards frantic pleas for her to stay conscious. No, the woman was too far into the other realm of being. Her soul had already made its decision, it would leave this world and head to salvation. Andi almost managed a smile as she felt the storm cloud above her head disband and the worries lift off their weight in her shoulders and fly away.

Andy sighed. One last time.

XX

The modestly clad woman woke up with a start. Jolting up from the uncomfortable position she was situated in on the cold forest floor and darting her dilated pupils in a frantic pace. A cold sweat broke out. Starting from her forehead to the back of her neck. She licked her lips nervously and patted herself continuously, almost obsessively.

She could tell something was not right, but she could put a label on it. Perplexed as she was, she was also confused. So very confused. That last thing she remembered was her unfortunate death at the hand of a drunkard. Something was incorrect with this situation. She felt the leaves crunching under her twisting body and waited for her eyes to adjust to the semi darkness of the forest she was currently laying in.

No. No. No. No. This wasn't right. Andi was positive that when you die, you don't end up fainted on the floor of a forest at night covered in your own fresh blood.

Right? That would just be...

"_So_ fucked up." Andi finished her sentence aloud, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes popped open as strong emotions of fear and bewilderment rushed through her. Head to toe. The back hairs of her neck shot up as she hastily brought her hand up to the entry point of the bullet. She looked down as she continued to do a search of herself, bolting to her feet and flinging her flimsily blouse off.

She laughed. Softly at first. So softly that it was almost inaudible to even herself. Then as the realization dawned on her that the wound was no longer there (just the mess she scowled), her laugh raised an octave, losing its sanity as it rose. Tears flowed out, of gratitude and out if sheer terror as she grasped her situation.

Andi threw her head back to look at the sky once she was relatively calmed down. She took a sharp breath at the luminous moon and the clusters and clusters of stars that were painted across the never ending sky. The forest floor was embraced in a soft pale glow as were the trees. As Andi took in more of the forest she was taken aback, stunned at the raw beauty of it all. The pristine, gigantic trees that looked like they could hold the world and the decadent flora that blossomed throughout the space so freely and passionately. The soothing glow of the moon and the stars that shone and that were littered across the sky. The whole atmosphere of this forest was unnatural. Magical, mystical, peaceful. It was like nothing Andi had ever felt before.

She began to walk. Her pace slow as she was too awed by the magnitude of the forest to go any faster. She clutched her shirt tightly in one hand and ran the other through her bloodmatted and sweaty hair. It was this distraction that prevented her from seeing the protruding root and the catalyst that helped fulfill the conclusion of her falling face flat on the ground.

"Urrghh." Andi moaned and quickly supported her upper half by her arms and brought herself back up to her feet. Groaning again in pain she nearly screamed bloody murder when she found herself face to face with an arrowhead pointing menacingly at the space in-between her eyes.

"_Daro_." A deep, melodious voice rang out from in front of her.

She opened her mouth to stay something but all that she could managed was a squeak. Not wanting to face her attacker and the pure irony of it all, waking up alive after your death then dying once more by murder, Andi screwed her eyes shut before all the agony, confusion, annoyance, and anger took control.

Andi snapped her eyes open and smacked the arrow out of her vision, it quickly reverted to its original place, which succeed in making her even more infuriated.

"Listen you little bitch! I've had _ENOUGH_! Can't a girl just die then wake up covered in her own blood in a _FUCKING FOREST_?! Huh buster?! Don't just st... Oh." Andi trailed off as the arrow was lowered and she met the eyes of a most beautiful man, no, creature. Whatever he was, he was not human. He glowed just like the forest, unearthly, unnatural, but incredibly beautiful nonetheless. He had an austere expression but his eyes spoke volumes. Andi could sense the confusion and defense dancing in the orbs of his crisp blue eyes. His long almost silver, blonde hair swayed with the gentle breeze, as did Andi's, but hers was not nearly as graceful and luxurious.

'Wait' Andi thought as she examined the stunning being in front of her. 'There is no way a guy can have such long hair, or full lips and eyes lashes.'

"Are you a girl? Because... Damn." Andi blurted out in a appreciative tone, momentarily forgetting her situation. "And what type of hair products do you... Oh." Her eyes widened when his hardened and narrowed in a baleful glare. Her mouth snapped shut and she paled considerably.

"Just kidding?" She said pathetically, still fidgeting under his intense glare. He growled as more of his kind emerged from the trees. A quick thought shot through her mind that he actually got the gist of what she was saying. Andi drew in a staggering breath as more gorgeous aliens walked towards them, their hair similar to her attacker, and was not able to control her body shutting down once more from the events that had taken place.

Needless to say, she ended up back on the forest floor.

**Hey guys! PKT here. Please review! I really want to know what you guys think. **

**Can you guess where she is? I think you know~**

**Who's ready for Benedict Cumberbatch in Star Trek? I am. My body is ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try and upload at least once a week so... Yea. Anyways. Please review and ask questions all you want! Thanks to those who have followed, reviewed, and favored. Seriously, you're awesome.**

Ch. 2

When you wake up and your mind hasn't fully gotten the hint that its time to awaken, it's not a very pleasant experience. No, you hastily crawl out of bed only to feel nauseous and slide down to the floor.

Andi _hated_ when that happened.

She had awoken atop of soft, inviting sheets. Maybe silk? Maybe something else. She couldn't quite grasp what it was. Nevertheless, transitioning from the cold forest to a warm cocoon of a bed spread, was not what had come into Andi's mind when she was 'captured.'

Waiting for her mind to clear and get in order, she cautiously rose using the edge of the bed as support and waddled over to a nearby mirror hanging on the wall. Her colored maroon hair look suspiciously like a rats nest at this point in time but she was more perplexed by the structure of the bedroom: with its sanded down wall of pure wood and the windows caressed by a variety of vines and buds of flowers. Certainly not menacing in the least. She mentally crossed out basement or torture chamber.

"What the f- what is going on?" She whispered fearfully to herself. A growing pit in her stomach indicated that she was growing uneasy and should probably head to the bathroom. Her breath, no longer coming out in easy strides, could be heard echoing off the rich walls of the room in huffs. Looking nervously across the room she ground her teeth together.

It felt like someone was watching her.

The grand carved door opened behind Andi and a thin, but very eye catching woman stepped in. 'No.' Thought Andi as she whipped around to examine her intruder. 'A teenager. She must get all the boys.' She inwardly smiled at her inner dialogue. It was the only comforting thing at the moment.

"Hello, my lady. Are things to your liking?" the girl asked in an angelic voice. Almost instantaneously, Andi's fear washed away and relief flooded through her. Even though this girl was speaking some weird language, it was obvious as she motioned to the room as she spoke that she wasn't here to tie Andi up and torture her.

The girl silently stood there, never breaking eye contact with Andi, who in return, continued hold her gaze as she tried to decipher what the girl said. She failed miserably and gave a small click of her tongue in annoyance, the girl shifted from foot to foot.

"Um. What?" Andi said sheepishly.

The girl snapped her head up and furrowed her eyebrows together before stepping forward, closer to Andi.

"I'm sorry, my lady. What exactly did you say?"

"Listen lady. I can't _understand_ you. Um. Me no comprendo." Andi pointed to herself and then to the baffled girl and made an 'x' symbol with her hands. The poor girl looked even more nervous. Andi watched as the girl licked her lips and gave a weary laugh before pointing to the door and swiftly making her exit.

'So much for that' Andi's thoughts ran bitter as she proceeded to sit down on a plush ottoman that was settled by the window. She looked out the window, and brought out her notepad. Before she even brought the ink contraption, her eyes took in the scenery layed out before her. The florid layout splayed out for all to see, glittered from the sun rays. Droplets of water shimmered on the leaf surfaces and wild flowers seemed to burst from the ground.

-Nature. It's something you don't truly appreciate until it's just her and you. The technological and urban surroundings block out the purity of it all. Some people prefer to be surrounded by machines. Inside, with AC is their main habitat, while other embrace the urban view of nature. Sidewalks, parks, outdoor cafés. It's all fake. It's all incomparable when you experience the real deal. The air. It's not the same. It's more clean and pure than you could ever imagine. People have been using and raping the land of Mother Earth since the day they were evolutionized...-

Andi took a deep breath. For a few moments, she sat there. Her sight trained on the scene presented to her until a sharp rap at the door vaporized her concentration and a broad figure entered her realm of peace.

It was the stoic man from before. His eyes still looking professional, unemotional, and undoubtedly blue. The girl from earlier on almost seemed to hide precariously behind him. 'Like I'm going to actually do anything.' Andi thought placidly. The man glided towards her to stop and arms length before her. Andi, slight uncomfortable with the invasion shrunk back in her chair.

"Can you understand me now?" His deep melodious voice speaking in somewhat of a drunken slur. Andi looked at him, incomprehensible. He tilted his head gracefully to the side, his blue eyes flashing with a pinch of humor. "I shall take that as a 'no'." He said, returning to the enchanting language he spoke when they first met.

Before Andi could mutter a sound , his hand extended and he held it out in front of her. She looked at him with a dumb expression and he emitted a quiet scoff. She shook her head out of the trance it was in and daintily placed her hand in his. 'Its so warm. And _soft_. Holy shit, how does he get his skin like this?' She railed over the texture of his hands, amazed at how soft but masculine they were. Before he could figure out just what she was doing, Andi flipped his hand over so that the outer part of his hand was facing her. She felt him freeze but continued to basically molest his hand. Caressing it with her thumb, she had a hard time trying to dissect how in the hell it was so soft.

"I mean, _how_? Do you use cocoa butter every two seconds or something? Oh. Wait" she immediately dropped his hand and it fell limply before retracting back to his side. She felt his gaze boring holes into her as her cheeks rose in temperature and color. Realizing that it was she, who was now being a totally creep, she refused to look him straight in the eyes. 'Never again.' She silently repeated to herself.

She didn't look at him once as he lead her out of the room and down a flight of stair carved from the adjoining tree. It was not that much of a challenge not to take a quick peek for the whole community she seemed to be occupying was mind blowing. The houses were carved into the actual tree, as were the halls. It was apart of the nature. Living together.

As he led her, she saw the rest of the people living there. All were model-like material. Lithe, graceful, beautiful, and the men were as trimmed as the women were dainty.

'These people cannot be human.' Averting her eyes after being caught staring at a female, she pursed her lips and obediently followed her leading scout. She did not look at the people examining her and her strange clothing, for it was vastly different than their own. Theirs was almost medieval, it was so so strange. She felt her blood run cold and her body tense when the full force of the happenings hit her.

'I am most definitely not on earth.' Her heart seemed stopped and whatever earth this was seemed to cease all of its duties. Everything seemed suffocating and her senses began to clog. She swayed ever so slightly with the breeze.

The man by now, had stopped, for he had sensed her great discomfort. He watched as she glanced suspiciously around and tightened her hold on his arm. Taking note of her strange behavior, he continued to make his way to his lady's garden. Leading her past the fountain and the numerous shops throughout Lóthlorien, he slowed his pace as they walked down a slope towards his lady's gathering. Arriving at the destination he unhooked his previously attached arm from the young woman. She looked at him, obviously confused and expecting him to do something.

"Hopefully Lady Galadriel will do something about your inability to speak Sindarin or Westron. Farewell for now, my lady." he spoke to her formally. Hiding the amusement, from her actions earlier, expertly. He almost rolled his eyes in annoyance when she still refused to look at him but crinkled her nose in irritation of not understanding what he had said. Lifting her chin up, his eyes met hers for a brief moment before the flush returned to her cheeks and she gently pushed away his hand. He was surprised by this action, but hid a smirk as he pointed towards the garden where his lady was waiting for her.

She followed his finger and the direction it pointed in as she quickened her strides. The surroundings gradually changed into a much more pleasant and brighter atmosphere. It was peaceful, and Andi did not feel the pressure looming over her from earlier as much as before. She went down a slope and walked down a path worn down from use over the years. The soft grass caressed the soles of Andi's converse. The blossoming flowers arose on the sides of the path and gradually disappeared as Andi approached an open space. She slowed down, taking in the vivid landscape as much as she could.

So engrossed in her observation she did not notice the tall goddess-like woman coming up from the grove.

"You can understand me, can't you my dear?" An angelic, mesmerizing voice rang out and Andi whipped around to face the origin of the sound and froze when she saw the most enchanting being in her 21 years of living.

"Ho-ly sh-... I-I'm so sorry, I was told to come here a-"

"Hush my child." The ethereal woman crossed over soundlessly and gently took ahold of Andi's wrist, leading her to a different area, one with a ornately crafted bench and a pavilion. The two women, both vastly different in appearance: one with luminous long blonde hair swimming down her back, creamy, pale skin dressed in elegant white robes and a 5"3, brown skinned, freckles, and a ACDC sweater with light skinnyjeans. The seemingly goddess set Andi down on the bench and took up the space next to her. It was peacefully quiet for a moment. Not that awkward silence you hear, but a thoughtful, comfortable one. Andi did not know how much time had passed before the musical voice from besides her spoke out.

"You are most confused. Nervous. Fearful. Are you not?" She asked questioning. Tilting her head to the side and clasping her long fingers together. Andi jumped with a small start but quickly recovered and was slack jawed once more.

"Y-y-ou can speak _English_?! Thank god because I was beginning to think I was the only American here. Where am I? Eastern Europe? Some Slavic nation I don't know of? Is th-" she was cut off by a quiet giggle emitting from the other.

"So young and curious." She said teasingly, Andi proceeded to blush and duck her head down ever so slightly. "You are not..." She trailed off. "Well. My child." Her voice deepened and hardened. She twisted her body to look deep in Andi's eyes. Andi shivered nervously as she felt the woman peer into her inner soul, her very being was unraveled by this strange woman. She did not like it in the least but did not say anything for the power radiating of the woman spoke volumes. "You are not apart of your old world anymore." Andi's eyes widened, but the woman continued on. "You remember dying, yes?" Andi nodded meekly, suddenly very scared of the woman in front of her. "There was a reason for that occurrence. The reason was that your soul did not belong in that dimension. It's _very rare_ for the Valar to misplaced ones fëa but it happened nevertheless."

"Wait-" Andi spit out, confusion flooding her mind like a dam that had been burst upon a small village. "What?! Misplaced _souls_?!" She shot from the bench, her frustration taking the best of her. She was seething at the woman but quickly sat down again when a cold glare was sent her way. "Please c-continue." She said hoarsely. The woman nodded gracefully and closed her eyes, hands still clasped in her lap.

"This is not the first time it's happened. There were about two other cases in my life time and bound to be a select number more. Now I d-" A shrill ring exploded out of Andi's pocket as her phone vibrated for further alarm. She hastily took her phone out and pressed the red button, canceling the call from her work. She stared at the piece of modern technology. 'Amazing...it still works.' She thought in awe. Hope fluttered in her chest. 'Maybe... Just maybe..'

The woman's spine straightened and she rose up to her full stature, causing Andi to once more sit down. The woman's face was passive but her eyes shot a baleful look at the poor girl.

"While you are residing in my realm, you must not have things from your time. It is vital that you do not show that to anyone of the inhabitants of Arda unless you are asked by myself or of the White Council. **Do** **you** **understand**?" She spoke in a authorative, menacing voice. Andi quivered under her, eyes wide with fear and body frozen in place. She watched as the beautiful yet terrifying woman slowly sat down and intertwined Andi's hands in her own. Andi nearly fell off the bench at the sudden contact, but the woman held on with a surprisingly firm grip.

"My child." She whispered sorrowfully. "Please forgive my anger. I did not mean to scare you. I only wanted you to understand the importance of it all. Please." She pleaded lightly and Andi relaxed her body. "Forgive me." Andi gave a soft 'oh' before shyly squeezing the others hand in acceptance. The woman gave her a enchanting smile before arising from the bench and dragging Andi up with her.

"Now my child, by now, you have probably figured out that we are not human." She said coyly. Looking at Andi from her peripheral vision. Andi gave a tight nod and she smiled brightly. "You are a smart one. Yes, we are elves. The immortal Eldar. And you are one of us, you just have not accepted it."

Andi froze. Destroying the rhythmic pace they had together as they made their way down the pace to the exit of the tranquil garden. "Elves?!" She yelled, baffled. She unlooped her arm and threw them out to the side before scoffing at thin air and running a hand through her tousled mid-back length colored maroon hair. 'Calm down Andi.' Her conscious spoke to her wisely. 'It makes complete sense besides the fact that these 'elves' are most certainly not Santa's Helpers. Number one, they're way to gorgeous to be human. Number two, when in hell do humans appreciate nature and carve houses into trees? Number three... The list goes on baby. Oh wait. _You died_.' Andi cringed at the harshness of her own self.

Peeking behind her shoulder, she saw the woman patiently minding her space and letting Andi cool. Her eyes closed and her hair swaying in the smooth breeze. The picture of serenity and beauty calmed Andi down considerably. No matter what scenarios she played out in her mind, there was no way that this woman would ever cause her pain. It just didn't seem possible. She slid over to her original placement and re-looped her arm with the woman beside her.

"May I know your name?" She asked politely.

"My name is Galadriel. Please call me so." She replied respectfully with a tinge of relief at Andi's change in behavior.

"You are an elf? Immortal?"

"As are you, my child."

"How old are you?" Andi narrowed her eyes, waiting for the answer to be spoken. She was still grasping on to the reigns of her sanity, but with all that had happened. She felt as if it was lost anyways.

"My, my!" Galadriel exclaimed. "We must see to that biting curiosity streak before you interrogate every one of the elven folk in Arda!" She chuckled and Andi sputtered, flustered.

"Well! I'm still trying to understand everything- oh." She cautiously stepped over a protruding root and quickly got back on step. "It's so... Unreal.. Fantasy-almost." Her voice dropped down to a wondrous whisper. "Pinch me." She said quietly, not noticing the approaching figure for her gaze was set up above, at the tree tops.

"My child?" Galadriel asked. She had heard what Andi had said, but not quite the meaning.

"If this is real, a good ole' pinch would convince me. Convince me that I'm not insane." Her piercing gaze never leaving the tree tops. Not even when a coy male voice rang out from her side with an: "As you wish milady." and gentle, war-calloused hands grabbed a piece of skin and pinched down hard, making Andi squeal and jump and grasp her violated upper arm tightly.

"_Ow_!" She cried. Looking straight into the eyes of her capturer, attacker, soft handed guide. "I don't like you." She blurted out before she could control it. The eye contact brought back the earlier memories of her embarrassment but she pushed that to the side in an instant. Some things were just more important. A harmonious laugh bubbled from the two elves standing before her. Both with similar features through the male elf's hair was more silver and of course, his build was different.

"She is quite the handful, isn't she, mother?" He spoke to Galadriel reverently. Galadriel smiled and smoothed down his hair lovingly before turning to Andi.

'Mom? That's his mom?! How old is she?!' She screamed inside of her head.

'Older than you'll ever imagine.' Galadriel's voice rang through her head and Andi stiffened. Not believing what she had just experienced.

"Do-.. Do-do you... Did you.. _What_-" she stuttered incomprehensibly before Galadriel spoke to her telepathically once more, to her sons upmost amusement and her own as well.

'Yes my child, I did. But cease your questions for now." The telepathic voice gave a tinkling laugh. 'If you need me, just ask.' The voice began to fade. 'Farewell and please enjoy Lóthlorien.' The voice left her mind, leaving it feel empty. An emptiness she had never felt before. Never realized was there. Like part of her was missing.

"Haldir." Galadriel called out to her son. "Please escort Lady Andres to her room." Haldir nodded in obedience before sauntering over to Andi and imitating Galadriel by looping his arm with her own. He began walking at a steady pace as Andi followed like a little duckling following its mother. She turned around to face the lady elf standing a longer distance than before.

"Please don't call me that. It's highly offensive. It's Andi." She said, a hint of annoyance audible. Galadriel smiled and nodded. She watched as her son and Andi strode further down the path before they were visible no more. She allowed herself a small giggle. One heard by her and her alone in her private area.

She would never understand the human mind and what drove them to name their children the names they came up with.

"But then again." She pondered aloud as she too, made her way to the heart of Caras Galadhon. "They probably cannot understand ours either."

The Lady of the Light took pleasure in a small giggle once more.

The Golden Wood flourished.

**Please Review! It's highly welcomed! **


End file.
